


Hot and Bothered

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation with obscure objects, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkleer encounters his superior in the throes of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

You are very concerned. You haven’t had an order from your superior, let alone heard from him in days. You took it upon yourself to check on him and as you near his throne room, you’re confused by the sounds you’re hearing. Your confusion is cleared up by the smell assaulting your nostrils. You should turn around right now but you know you won’t, not after smelling that intoxicating aroma.

When you reach the throne room, the doors are closed. The doors are usually never closed unless the highblood is…busy. He’s making such noises you never thought was possible to make, desperate and needy sounds. You find you can’t stop yourself from peeking inside. You should not have peeked inside.

You’re met with the sight of The Grand Highblood himself shoving a juggling club up his nook with his rear raised high and legs spread wide. His clothes hang off him in shreds, like he was so frantic to satisfy himself that he simply ripped the garments from his body. From where you’re standing, you have a very clear view of his nook as he jams the club inside him, his royal fluids leaking down it and making a rather large puddle on the floor. It’s not the sight of him so desperate and depraved that makes you step into the room, it’s the smell. His pheromones are so strong and so thick that you feel suffocated by it. There’s no questioning it, The Grand Highblood is in heat.

Your think pan was so befuddled with arousal that you forget to prevent the door from slamming closed. When it does, the highblood freezes and snaps his head up and around towards you. He still has the juggling club deep in his nook and he’s shaking. His eyes seem wild for a second until they soften and fall half-mast to a lustful gaze. Your head is sent reeling from the wave of fresh pheromones that washes over you when he pulls the club free from his nook. Your bulge springs out as if on cue.

"Fuck me."

"…Highblood?"

"I said fuck me. Fuck me now or I’ll kill you where you stand and use your corpse to get what I want."

His threat doesn’t hold the usual power that you’re accustomed to but you don’t want to risk him actually meaning what he says. You can feel the blush rising in your cheeks as you make your way towards him. He makes a strange growling noise that’s almost a moan when you finally reach him and he raises his hips higher. His blatantly submissive position makes you flush and your shaky hands fumble to free your bulge.

"Come the motherfuck on!”

"M-my apologies, highblood."

You were going to ease your bulge into him, you’re very well endowed, but as soon as the tip slipped inside him, the highblood pushed back onto you with a pained groan. It startled a moan out of you as your bulge plunged deep inside him. He’s warmer than you expected, and oh so wet. You couldn’t help yourself, pulling out almost to the tip and then slamming back in, ripping a happy moan from the highblood’s chest. You’re so startled by how lewd he sounds that he pushes back on your bulge with a frustrated whine. Ohhh my. You’ve never seen the highblood behave this way before. You don’t wait for him to order you, thrusting into him with sharp, powerful bucks of your hips.

"Awww yeah, motherfucker~ Shit you’re so bigger than I thought. Yeah like that, ohhhh fuck! So good! Fuck my nook! Fill me up with that disgusting color of yours!"

"Oh! Highblood that’s so… oh my!"

You’re blushing up to your ears now at his words and you’d probably stop from embarrassment if it weren’t for how good he feels. You begin thrusting into him faster, trying desperately to get deeper and the highblood mewls like the neediest whore. You groan in response as he clenches around you and you don’t even think as you push him down and shove him on his side to lift one of his legs. 

As you sit down on your calves and pound back inside him at the new angle, you can see his face and you’re conflicted on what to feel about it. His tongue hangs out of his mouth which is pulled into a open mouthed smile, drool dribbling down the corners. He’s absolutely depraved and you’re the one making him this way. It’s heady tonic to have him need you, want you so desperately and you can’t help increasing your speed.

"Ohh fuck yes! You like my royal nook don’t you? Your bulge stretching my highblood nook so nice and wide. Feels so motherfucking good! So deep inside me. Gonna make me cum all over this floor. Harder dammit! Fuck me har- Yeeeeeessss!

You make an embarrassingly loud noise when his nook clamps down on you so hard that it pulls you into climax. You grind your nook down on his leg still on the floor but your bulge neither pulls out nor pushes deeper inside him. You can feel the material building up in your bulge but his nook is so tight that not one drop escape inside him. He’s shaking so hard and, oh gosh, he’s actually whimpering! When his nook finally starts to contract and relax erratically and spray copious amounts of material, your material shoots from your bulge so forcefully that it’s painful, making you toss your head back and scream. You push into him as deep as you can and he wails so loud and pitiful that you want nothing more than to lean down and kiss him. However, you’re to preoccupied by the toe-curling pain-pleasure in your bulge.

When you finally come down from what felt like an endless haze of overwhelming sensation, he’s giving you such a satisfied look that you whimper at the mere sight of his lazy smile, not a grin, a smile. You release his leg and is flops to the ground with a thud and you gasp when you see the large bruise you left on it.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies, highblood! I didn’t mean to… Ohhh please forgive me!"

He breathes a tired laugh and looks up at the ceiling with a far away look. He hums to himself, thinking as he stares at nothing. You know you’ll be punished severely for making a mark on him and you wait in silent agony. He suddenly shifts, flips you over onto your back and leers at you. You can feel that his bulge is already back out and it’s warm as it slips into the opening in your pants to prod at your sheathe.

"I’m still not done with you. I’ll let you earn my forgiveness. How’s that?"

You swallow past the lump in your throat and nod. By the way he’s looking at you, you’re going to enjoy earning his forgiveness.


End file.
